User blog:Psiphiorg/Updates for the week of August 11-17, 2013
We've had a lot of action in a dozen states this week, mostly in the courts. Here's a quick recap: ; Arkansas : Wright v. Arkansas (8/15): The plaintiffs submitted a motion for temporary relief, namely a temporary restraining order and preliminary injunction. ; California : Hollingsworth v. O'Connell and Dronenberg v. Brown (8/14): the California Supreme Court rejected a petition from the Prop 8 proponents to stop enforcement of the federal court order against any county other than Los Angeles and San Francisco, and against marriage applications for any applicants other than the two couples named in Hollingsworth v. Perry. They also dismissed a similar petition from the San Diego County Clerk, at the clerk's request. ; Colorado : Initiative 43 (8/15): The ballot title became final on Thursday, which starts a six-month clock. 86,105 valid registered Colorado voter signatures must be gathered by February 15, 2014 in order for the question to be placed on the November 2014 ballot. The petition format is expected to be filed on Monday, August 19, and the Secretary of State's office must validate or invalidate that format within 48 hours. ; Kentucky : Commonwealth v. Clary (8/16): A hearing was held on August 16, where the judge in the case heard argument for whether Geneva Case should be required to testify against her civil union partner, Bobbie Jo Clary, in the murder case. The state Attorney General decided not to intervene in the case, leaving the state's representation to the Jefferson County district attorney. ; Louisiana : Robicheaux v. Caldwell: An amended complaint was filed. A response is required by the state by October 15. ; Michigan : DeBoer v. Snyder: On Monday, amicus briefs in support of the plaintiffs were filed by a group of and another group of . On Wednesday, motions for summary judgment were filed by , , and the county defendants in favor of the plaintiffs (link not yet available). ; New Jersey : Garden State Equality v. Dow (8/15): A district court judge heard arguments for summary judgment in this state lawsuit to strike down the marriage ban. She did not make a decision during the two-hour hearing, but asked for supplemental briefs addressing specific issues raised at the hearing, to be filed by August 28. A decision is not expected before early September. ; New Mexico : Hanna v. Salazar and Griego v. Oliver (8/16): The New Mexico Supreme Court rejected petitions to take these marriage cases. They stated that the cases must proceed through the lower courts, but that petitioners could request for the cases to be expedited. Hanna had been dismissed in the lower court in July, so that case would need to be re-filed. On the other hand, Griego remained active in the district court while the petition was pending, and a hearing is set for October 17. ; Ohio : Obergefell v. Kasich (8/13): The temporary restraining order against the state was extended from August 19 to December 31, or until a decision has been reached in the case. The case is currently waiting for the two sides to set a schedule. ; Oklahoma : Bishop v. US (8/16): The Department of Justice responded to the plaintiffs' motion for judgment on the DOMA Section 3 claims (link not yet available). The DOJ said that instead, those claims should be dismissed as moot. The plaintiffs' reply is due next Friday, August 23. Also due on August 23 are the responses from the DOJ and the county clerk to the plaintiffs' supplemental brief. ; Pennsylvania : Commonwealth v. Hanes (8/12): The Pennsylvania Department of Health filed their supporting brief (link not yet available) supporting their amended request for summary relief. Clerk Hanes is expected to file his response on August 19. ; Utah : Kitchen v. Herbert (8/12): Answers to the plaintiff's complaint were filed by the state of Utah and the Salt Lake county clerk. The plaintiffs have until September 2 to reply. Category:Blog posts